The disclosure relates to temperature measurement within semiconductor circuits. More particularly, the disclosure relates to in-situ temperature measurement within semiconductor circuits.
Among other considerations that influence operation of microelectronic circuits, including operating voltages and operating currents, also of considerable interest and influence within the context of semiconductor circuits is operating temperatures. Operating temperatures within semiconductor circuits may often have a dramatic influence upon semiconductor circuit performance since local operating temperature differences within semiconductor circuits may be particularly high.
While operating temperature is of considerable importance within microelectronic circuit and semiconductor circuit operation, operating temperature is nonetheless not entirely without problems within the context of microelectronic circuit and semiconductor circuit operation. In that regard, accurate operating temperature measurement is often of considerable difficulty within the context of in-situ temperature measurement within microelectronic circuits, and in particular within semiconductor circuits.
To that end, desirable are systems and methods that provide for efficient and accurate measurement of microelectronic circuit temperatures and semiconductor circuit temperatures.